Modern vehicles typically include various electronic devices. The various electronic devices can form a vehicle network that enables communications between the vehicle and one or more external networks, as well as communications between different electronic devices internal to the vehicle. A vehicle network can be a potential target for remote attacks. Without proper protection, the vehicle network can be compromised, resulting in device malfunction, loss of control, and driver injury.
Like reference numbers and designations in the various drawings indicate like elements.